


Have Your Elf a Merry Little Christmas

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Patton isn’t short; he’s vertically challenged. And he won’t let that stop him from decorating the tree — or making puns.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Have Your Elf a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is some of the only royality content I’ve ever written and tbh I need to write this ship more. It’s so wholesome :3

Patton and Roman had finally gotten their Christmas tree set up. Now all that was left was to decorate it. That was one of Patton's favourite parts of the Christmas season. That and hot cocoa, of course.

Patton, being a good six inches shorter than Roman, was struggling with reaching the taller points on the tree. He stood on his tip-toes, but even that wasn't as effective as he would have hoped.

"You good, Patton-Cake?" Roman asked amusedly, watching Patton attempt to stretch his body farther than physics would allow to hang an ornament with a picture of their golden retriever, Pegasus.

"Oh, yeah!" Patton replied with a smile, a blush forming on his freckled cheeks. "Everything's peachy!"

"Do you need a hand?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, no, I got this!"

Roman raised a brow as Patton continued to struggle. He scoffed and shook his head as he went over to where Patton was standing. He wrapped his arms around Patton's waist and carefully lifted him up, getting a surprised yelp in response.

"Roman!" he exclaimed with a giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Helping my stubborn boyfriend," Roman replied with a smirk. Patton rolled his eyes fondly as he hung the ornament in the place he'd had his eye on.

"Thank you. You can put me down now, pudding pop."

"As you wish, my sweet." Roman lowered his boyfriend to the ground, smile still on his face. He ruffled Patton's already curly hair and chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you that you are absolutely baby?"

"What?" Patton asked in confusion, chuckling softly. "Ro, I'm not a baby."

"No, no, not _a_ baby, you're literally... _baby_. You _are_ baby. If anything, you're _my_ baby." he added as he held Patton's hands and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Aww, sweetie, you're too much," Patton murmured with a shy smile, his blush deepening.

"On the contrary; I do believe I'm not enough." He pecked Patton's lips, both of them smiling widely. "Come on, let's finish decorating this tree, shall we?"

"Alright. I have a feeling I'm gonna need a stepladder, though," he joked, Roman laughing. Patton then thought of something. "Hey, so, a ladder's parents got divorced and his mom married someone else, which means he's got a mom and a _step_ ladder!"

Roman groaned at the joke, though his smile never faded. Patton merely giggled, clearly proud of himself for that one.

"Did you come up with that just now?" Roman asked.

"Sure did! Did I take it a _step_ too far?"

"Pat, I'm gonna lose my shit," Roman giggled, Patton's energy practically contagious. "If you're gonna make dad jokes, at least keep them seasonally appropriate." 

"If it's Christmas puns you want, then hold on for _deer_ life, 'cause I'm about to _sleigh_ you — it's _snow_ joke!"

"Oh, I've made a mistake," Roman murmured, burying his face in his hands. "Say it ain't snow."

" _Icy_ what you did there," Patton quipped, clearly filled to the brim with jokes for this particular holiday.

Roman sighed sharply, pulling Patton in for a long, sweet kiss. He caressed Patton's cheek in his hand while Patton wrapped his arms around Roman's waist. They separated after a moment or two, and Patton smiled brightly.

"What was that for, stud muffin?" he asked softly, Roman grinning.

"Kissing you is the most effective way to stop you from making puns."

Patton burst into laughter, Roman joining in. Patton rested his forehead against Roman's chest, Roman pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"This is why we have such great chemis- _tree_ ," Patton punned, his voice slightly muffled. Roman rolled his eyes fondly.

" _Fir_ sure."


End file.
